1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of anti-skid devices and, in particular, is concerned with a heavy duty anti-skid device of the type that can be folded into a compact unit for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the patented prior art various types of anti-skid devices have been the subject of a number of U.S. patents. There are a variety of different types of anti-skid devices for attachment to vehicle wheels including skid chains such as are generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,634 which are directly attachable to a vehicle wheel. Other types of devices are also in the prior art for use in an emergency to assist in releasing a vehicle out of snow, ice or mud such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,013. The emergency track as shown in this patent is multi-sectioned and has a series of spaced legs 16 and 18 on tracks 10 as well as spaced abutments 24 and 26 all of which coact to assist a vehicle in obtaining traction to gain release from snow, ice or mud. Other types of vehicle traction devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,422 which device is a single section 10 and is provided with a cord or chain for attachment to a bumper as indicated at 24 in FIG. 4. Still another type of prior art anti-skid device is a traction pad as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,309 which again is comprised of a single section. Still another type of traction aid for vehicles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,988 where the device is again a single U-shaped section with legs for biting into the turf and with curved braces 6 for vehicle wheel engagement to aid in releasing a vehicle from mud and the like.
With respect to the subject of the present invention, the G. H. Merrick U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,760 shows a multi-sectioned traction device where the sections are joined together by brackets 15 and links 16 with the links 16 being pinned to the brackets at central areas between the sections.